


My Dearest

by Oikawasanniceserve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Classroom Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Porn with Feelings, Smut, tease, virgin killing sweater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasanniceserve/pseuds/Oikawasanniceserve
Summary: You. Iwaizumi. His glorious body. His jealousy. Heaven.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Juri, this is actually for you but of course I want to share Hajime with everyone hahaha :)  
> *edited some parts*

_"So, who is it this time?"_ Iwaizumi asked as he saw you giggling in front of you laptop while chatting with your "friend" over the internet.

 

Iwaizumi's always composed. Being the vice captain of Seijoh's Volleyball team, dealing with his best friend Oikawa and doing student council work, his patience really is admirable - except for a specific situation, when you're so busy getting all happy about your cosplay crushes. He raised an eyebrow and waits for you to retort.

 

 _"Iwaizumi. He's just a cosplayer from Singapore. His (insert your favorite anime/game) cosplays are awesome so I sent him a message and ask if he can give me tips and .. stuff"_ you said as you walk towards him and encircled your arms around his neck. _"Why? are you jealous?"_ you added.

 

He avoided your eyes. He tilted his head so you cannot see his face getting all flushed up to his ears. But of course, being as observant as Oikawa, that little gesture didn't escaped your eyes. You pulled him closer so your lips clashed with his. You saw how his olive orbs widened and you flashed your wildest grin.

 

_"Hey. You haven't answered my question, Iwaizumi"_

 

_"You're such a tease, (your name)"_

 

_"If you're not going to answer then please excuse me, I'll just check if there's already a reply from hi-"_

 

You're about to turn your back on him until Iwaizumi caught you off-guard. You yelped as he immediately placed his arms around your waist, sniffing your neck which is in a mixture of sweat and cologne.

 

_"I-Iwaizumi. Don't. I'm not in the mood for this. I need to finish my costume for the weekend and you have morning classes tomorrow"_

 

_"But you have the time to flirt with that friend of yours"_

 

_"That's it. It's jealousy, isn't it Hajime?"_

 

You felt his body stiffened and the grip in your waist tightened.

 

_"Oohhh.. Still not over that first-name kink of yours, Hajime?"_

 

You heard a low growl from the back of your neck and somehow, there's this hard **thing** pressing your back.

 

 _"Oh my.."_ you clicked your tongue and _slowly_ removed his hands around you. Your (color of eyes) eyes met his and again, you flashed your signature smirk and wink.

 

_"Now I'm the mood. You go there first. I'll just grab **something** from my bag"_

 

_"Looking forward to it"_

 

He gave you a quick peck on the cheek and he dashed to his bedroom. You opened your bag and grab the little (favorite color) pouch inside it. You danced your way to the door of his bedroom, stopping to clear your throat, knocking three times before opening the door made of mahogany.

 

 _"Well.. Aren't you eager?"_ you said as you were shocked to see Hajime - his fitted navy blue muscle tee discarded on the floor while staring right back at you, sitting at his computer chair in the middle of the room with his already dilated eyes.

 

 _"And I suppose that thing you're holding is...."_ he tilted his head, waiting for you to confess the **things** inside your pouch.

 

 _"Well... you see, Hajime.."_ you're walking towards him again, not averting his gaze. You licked your lower lip unintentionally and he almost choked with his own saliva on just how sexy you look. 

 

 _"I really want to try something, and I think this is the perfect time for it"_ you swing your legs to get on his lap - facing him and pressed a deep, hungry kiss on his soft lips. Only your breathing and huffed sounds echoes the room. You didn't even mind that you're already sweaty because the both of you disregarded the thought of turning the AC on because of how horny you guys are.

 

You pulled back. **Again.** And winked at him. _"Be a good boy and close your pretty little eyes, Hajime"_. He resisted at first but you whispered _"It's soooo going to be **worth** it" _ and ending it with a lick on his earlobe.

 

You didn't move an inch until he close his eyes. And then you started to strip, leaving only your white laced panty, perfectly accentuating your firm ass. You opened your pouch and it's almost impossible but you managed to removed the black virgin killing sweater inside and slipped in on. You picked one size smaller so it hugged your curvy body just right - just right to drive _the_ Iwaizumi Hajime  **mad**.

 

_"Hey. (your name) you still there?"_

 

_"Yup, baby. Just the finishing touches"_

 

_"Uuhhhhh... shit. fuck.. Hurry up"_

 

_"Patience. Hajime"_

 

_"You are so going to beg -"_

 

_"Oh I know better, Hajime. It's totally going to be the opposite of what you're expecting"_

 

_"Surprise me"_

 

_"That's the plan, baby"_

 

You took a deep breath and grabbed the chair near the night stand. You placed it quite far enough so Iwaizumi can absolutely appreciate the view when he opened his eyes. You rest your knees on chair, ass facing Hajime as your right hand grabbed the back of the chair for support and you free hand slid a vibrantly colored vibrator as thick as Hajime's. But of course, Hajime's length was far more bigger, and smoother.. and fuck.. better. You bit your lower lip to suppress the sound as the vibrator entered your slick hole making those erotic sounds that made Hajime flinch.

 

_"H-Hey.. What are you doing?"_

 

_"Give me a minute, Hajime. And no peeking."_

 

A minute has passed.

 

 _"(your name)"_ he sounded so desperate.

 

_"Look at me... Only me.. Hajime"_

 

He opened his eyes and **God** his reaction is priceless. Seeing you seated sideways with leg over the other, just the right peak of side boob from the VKS and hair pushed to a pony tail. Even the gods can tell how hard it is for Iwaizumi to restrain himself from pounding and fucking you until you can't walk for a week.

 

 _"You can't move. You can't stand, or I'll stop here"_ you threatened.

 

 _"Why are you doing this to me? God.."_ he covered his face with both of his hands and let out a frustrated sigh.

 

_"Punishment. Punishment from forgetting that you're the only one for me and getting jealous over a simple thing, baby"_

 

He sighed. Again. Swaying his head and softly looking at you.

 

_"It's not a simple thing. I love you and you know that. You belong to me, only me. I don't want anything or anyone to take you away"_

 

_"Well aren't you a true gentleman, Ha-ji-me"_

 

He let out a moan, voice too husky and low for its own good. You felt your pussy became wetter just by hearing his voice. You knew that you can come with just only his voice but you won't allow it - You're not going to lose this round. You stand up and walked behind him. Dragging your smooth, milk white hands from his sculptured abs - toned chest - sharp collarbones - thin neck - perfectly cut jawlines until you reached to cover his eyes.

 

_"Stop with the teasing, please (your name), let me fu-"_

 

You whispered _"We're just getting started"_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put a *somewhat* story just to cover up for my uncreativity

Iwaizumi was known for his strong sense in volleyball. He's also hard working. Aside from being a university student, he's also working as a courier delivery guy. That's where you met him. He rang the doorbell and you opened the door and saw the gorgeous man in front of you. Arms flexed while holding the box above his shoulders, you instantly forgot that you looked forward in receiving the _**toys**  _ you ordered online. He asked if you're (Your full name) with that deep voice of his and you immediately replied yes, funny enough that you didn't choke while saying it. Your eyes traveled from his face to his arms and to his cro - but he cleared his throat and asked you to sign the receiving copy. 

 

The next day, you saw him in one of your classes, and oh how happy are you that you almost fell on your knees. Noting that this might be your only chance to get closer to him, you walked elegantly to his direction and you tapped his shoulder, asking if the seat beside him is taken. His olive eyes met yours and he shook his head, _"No, go ahead"_ he replied. His voice. _ **Just his voice**_. You wondere while taking the seat beside him, if his voice sends chills to your spine, how much more will you feel when those firm muscles made contact with your body and those long fingers touches your skin. You little tease.

 

Since you're wearing a grey micro mini and the school shirt tucked in, you took a glance just to check if he's looking at you. And alas! Even if you wore your glasses, you can't escape the sight that he's doing the same. He's looking at you from time to time, pretending that he's turning the page of the book that he's _reading_  when he's just taking a glimpse of your silky smooth legs. You smiled internally and being the tease you are, you crossed your legs, making the micro mini even shorter, almost making Iwaizumi blush a deep shade of pink. Of course you won't let Iwaizumi think that you're doing it on purpose, you opened your bag and grabbed the book that you'll use for the lecture - which will happen like in.... fifteen minutes.

 

You opened it and leaned your body in Iwaizumi's desk, _"Hey. I was absent last time, what chapter will we -"_

 

_"Chapter 7"_

 

_"Oh! I see. Perfect! Thank you -"_

 

_"Iwaizumi. I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, and you are?"_

 

He offered his hand and of course you shake it with yours, calloused hands felt nice against your soft, pampered hands. You pulled your hand and stared at Hajime's orbs. You also didn't failed to notice his Adams apple throbbed as you licked your lips. Closer. You leaned closer and whispered.

 

"I'll tell you mine if you promise to give me a good time"

 

The class will start inexactly thirteen minutes but you managed to drag Iwaizumi inside an empty classroom. Before anything else, you said that you only have ten minutes or less since you'll have to walk to get to your classroom which you left a while ago, and he smiled _"I'll have you satisfied in less than ten minutes"._ You replied with a simple _"Prove it"_

 

He pushed you on the table, making your back lean on the surface. grabbing your arms and placing it above your head. Hungrily, he closed the gap with a kiss on your lips. He tries to make you open your mouth by licking your bottom lip but you won't bulge which leads to - him - one hand still holding your arms above your head and free hand starts to caress your bare legs. He used his ring finger to make trail of circles on your inner thigh which made you moan. He started to kiss you again, sucking your bottom lip and when he saw the opportunity to slip his tongue inside your mouth, he grabbed it. The kiss was hot and messy. You felt your underwear became wet as he started to kiss your jaw down to your shoulders, sucking the exposed flesh when he unbuttoned your shirt. You never felt like this before, as much as you wanted to feel everything, there was this urgency that you needed to finish immediately. You grabbed his hair and looked him in the eye, _"Hurry. put it in, we don't have much time"._ His eyes widened but he smirked and ordered you to _"Turn around"_

 

You thought that you obeyed him immediately because you only have so little time left, not because you're so eager to get fucked by this man - definitely not. Nope. But anyway, you turned around, arms holding the sides of the table, ass high up in the air  and stomach resting on the surface. Using his right hand, he caresses your but cheek and decided to give it a slap. _"Uh!"_ He then moved his middle finger to trace the slit inside your favorite underwear, making circles before pressing it inside. You needed it raw. You need him inside you immediately. "Ha-Hajime, pl-please...". He was caught off guard, hearing you say his given name, drove him so mad that he instinctively pushed down your underwear - luckily that it didn't tear apart and tease your hole by placing his erection just enough to touch it, making circles. You groaned and looked at him over your shoulders, "please- please- I need you now, Hajime. Enough with the teasing!" 

 

Without a warning, he thrust inside you until everything was inside. You felt that you almost choke with both pain and satisfaction. His penis was just the right size: smooth, definitely big but just enough so that you won;t feel the burn for a week. He waited until your breathing normalize before he thrust again, deeper and rougher. _"Hajime.. Hajime... Hajime!"_

 

His grip on your waist tightened making your pussy's squeeze him harder, earning a low growl from him, _"Fuck, Never though sex at school would be this.. good.. fuck.. uhhh ... uhhh"_

 

Hearing that made you come and after a few minutes, you felt his thrust became faster and he asked you _"Can... Can I come inside? Like, fuck, I want to come inside...uhh.. Uh...."_

 

You smiled at him and nodded, you're too much exhausted to utter a _"yes",_ and with that, he came. You feel his cock throbbing inside you as hot semen was poured inside you.. so much came from Iwaizumi making his sperm trail down your thighs. He immediately grabbed his handkerchief and cleaned you up, placing gentle kisses as he wipe all of his mark on your body. 

 

_You get dressed and looked at him in the eye, "What?" you said._

 

_"Well.. you said that you'll give me your name if I gave you a good time. So...?"_

 

You opened the door and walked to get outside, but before you close the door, you said:

 

_"Hmmm.... Oh dear, I forgot. Maybe you can remind me of our agreement later? After class? At my house?"_

 

And then you closed it, but even if you didn't see how he blushed and smirked, you knew that there will be a round two.


End file.
